


Conlang Dialogue: The 100, Episode 501

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: The 100 (CW) [46]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Conlang, Trigedasleng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23529634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 501 of the CW'sThe 100. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 501  ofThe 100.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: The 100 (CW) [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1348846
Kudos: 1





	Conlang Dialogue: The 100, Episode 501

CLARKE  
Please. I just want to talk to you. You’re a Nightblood, right?

TRANSLATION  
 _Beja. Ai jos gaf in chich yu op. Yu laik Natblida, sha?_

CHILD  
Die, Fleimkepa!

TRANSLATION  
 _Slip daun, Fleimkepa!_

CLARKE  
Can you teach me that?

TRANSLATION  
 _Yu na tich ai op hashta daun?_

CLARKE  
Wait! Give me back my things! The wound is infected! Please!

TRANSLATION  
 _Hod op! Kof ai op ai leron! Ledon-de ste promada! Beja!_

MADI  
How could you not think she would win?

TRANSLATION  
 _Ha yu na vout in em nou na win au?_


End file.
